


Loose Cannons

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-episode: s09e05 If the Shoe Fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: “Samantha Wheeler,” Mike says, rising from his desk for a handshake. “What are you doing here?”“I had a spare moment.”“And you were just in the neighborhood,” he deadpans, as if one might simply wander across the bridge from Manhattan to Seattle. “Can I help you?”“You can,” she says, shutting the door and ignoring his outstretched hand. “Just tell me what the hell you’ve got on Harvey, and I’ll be on my merry way.”





	Loose Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic take on "Samantha/Mike," a square on my Suits Bingo card!

Mike is waist-deep in files for his next case when someone throws open his office door without knocking. He looks up.

Statuesque. Blond hair. Currently shooting daggers his way.

“Samantha Wheeler,” he says, rising from his desk for a handshake. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a spare moment.”

“And you were just in the neighborhood,” he deadpans, as if one might simply wander across the bridge from Manhattan to Seattle. “Can I help you?”

“You can,” she says, shutting the door and ignoring his outstretched hand. “Just tell me what the hell you’ve got on Harvey, and I’ll be on my merry way.”

He freezes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, forehead screwed up in confusion. “I won my case against him fair and square.”

“First of all, I don’t know what dictionary you memorized, but you need to pick a new one if you thought that was fair. Second, that was my case more than Harvey’s. And third, you didn’t win a goddamn thing.”

Mike cocks his head to the side. “Last I heard, my client walked away free from his contract.”

“Do you know how much damage you did to _ our _ client, when you broke confidentiality?”

“They lost at least ten million dollars going by the stock price,” he immediately rattles off.

“Exactly. And I can sue you for that,” she snaps, eyebrows jumping. “The whole country saw you cross that line. I can sue you, I can sue your client, I can land you in jail, and I can make sure that no matter what state you run to after that, you never practice law again.”

“And yet–” he makes a show of scanning her– “I don’t see a lawsuit. Maybe because you crossed a line too and got yourself fired?”

“Or maybe because Harvey threatened to do all that and more to me if I didn’t leave you alone,” she says, momentarily sugar-sweet. “So I’ll ask you again, before I have to really start digging up your skeletons. What the _ hell _ do you have on him?”

“Nothing.”

“I doubt that. He was half-right about you and your sad violin, you know, you played him like a fiddle.”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything that Harvey hasn’t taken a hundred times before from a hundred other lawyers.”

“You got him to buy your little ‘fair play’ speech,” she counters. “Then you broadcast a sealed document on national TV, and then _ he _ blackmailed _ me _ into dropping all charges. And I’d bet everything I’ve still got that you knew he’d do that, so forgive me for feeling I’m missing part of the puzzle here!”

He listens to her rant with increasing skepticism written clear on his face, and when she spits out her last clause he simply shrugs. “I’m not holding anything over him. You can ask him if you want.”

“I did. He swore on his father’s grave that you weren’t blackmailing him. The only issue is–” she fakes a wince– “he looked like he wanted to jump off the nearest balcony as he said it.”

When Mike retorts, it’s with a hint more heat. “This isn’t that complicated. We fight, we let it go, we end up fine ‘til next time– it’s like you and Robert.”

“If Robert cozied up to me to pull what you did,” she sneers, “he wouldn’t leave with teeth to tell the tale.”

“I . . . don’t think you strictly need all your teeth to talk?”

Samantha ignores him. “The fact remains that Harvey dances when you tell him and he clams up when you want him to. Whatever he’s hiding is apparently worse than all the crimes I already know he’s committed. It’s obviously blackmail, that or the way he’s been acting he’d have to be in lo–”

Now she freezes, eyes narrowed and fixed on Mike’s.

“I . . .” He scrambles for an answer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She tips her head to the side, suddenly thoughtful. “For a career fraudster, I’d have thought you’d be a better liar.”

“This is what you do, isn’t it?” At last he rises to meet her, taking a sharp step forward and raising his voice. “I’ve heard about you. You’re the biggest loose cannon in that whole barrel of monkeys, you barge in and make wild claims and–”

“And get them right more often than not,” she interrupts, voice and stare hardening to steel. “God, no wonder he acts like you’ve got him by the balls–”

“Do you ever listen when other people talk or do you just–"

Samantha cuts him off. “You have him right where you want him, don’t you?”

“Harvey doesn’t– he isn’t– you’re completely wrong on this.”

She holds him in her thrall, gaze boring into him as he stutters. 

“For his sake,” she answers mildly, “I hope so.”

“You . . .” He trails off, apparently genuinely shaken, and when he speaks again his voice is low and urgent. “Right at this second, Harvey is happy with Donna. You have no right to, to slander him.”

“It’s only slander if it’s not true,” she bites back, “and–”

“Samantha?”

They both turn to Rachel. Holding the door ajar, she peeks in at them with curiosity on her face, but not outright horror.

“I thought I heard you. What are you doing out here?”

“Tying up loose ends,” Samantha says, recovering a second before Mike. Moving sharply to the door, she yanks it open further and then stops. “Oh, and Rachel?”

“Yes?”

“If you decide to divorce him, give me a call. You’ll need an actual attorney checking your back for stab wounds.”

Then she sashays out of the office and down the hall, leaving them both sputtering.

Rachel turns to Mike, blinking in surprise. “What was that?”

At first he’s silent, eyes still fixed where Samantha had been standing a minute before.

“Nothing,” he finally says. “Just another case.”


End file.
